


The Past Is The Present

by Ravenclaw_Peredhel



Series: The Past, The Present, The Future [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousins, F/M, Family, Fix-It, Gen, Married Characters, Married Couple, Married Life, Older Man/Younger Woman, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Peredhel/pseuds/Ravenclaw_Peredhel
Summary: Alessia has married Orion in a large, chaotic, magical wedding. She has her happily ever after. But war looms ever closer on the horizon, and happily ever after isn't always as golden as it looks. For one thing, having to adjust to married life with two mischievous stepsons at the age of twenty? A lot harder than it sounds.Sequel to the Past for the Future.
Relationships: Charlus Potter & Fleamont Potter, Charlus Potter & Harry Potter, Charlus Potter/Dorea Black Potter, Dorea Black Potter & Original Female Character(s), Except Harry and the Original character is the same, Harry Potter & James Potter, Orion Black & Regulus Black, Orion Black & Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Orion Black & Sirius Black, Orion Black/Harry Potter, Orion Black/Original Female Character(s), Regulus Black & Harry Potter, Regulus Black & Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, it's a very long story
Series: The Past, The Present, The Future [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079288
Comments: 12
Kudos: 183





	The Past Is The Present

The morning after the wedding was nowhere near as romantic and fairy-tale like as Alessia had imagined it. For one, she had a rather nasty hangover, and from the looks of it so did her new husband. For another, her stepsons came bursting in at eight o'clock to jump on the bed and demand they wake up. She groaned and rolled over, hiding her face in her pillow and trying desperately to go back to sleep. With Sirius and Regulus jumping on the bed, it seemed a rather impossible feat. Orion chuckled in her ear and summoned an elf who manhandled (elfhandled?) the two boys out of the room so that they could dress and get ready. 

Unfortunately, breakfast wasn't particularly pleasant.

"Mum, Dad, Jamie's got a Comet 140 already, and you promised you'd get me one if I behaved." Oh dear. Alessia looked helplessly at Orion who seemed very close to just standing up and getting a Portkey to Avalon. 

"Not now Sirius."

"But Daad."

Alessia sighed as she toyed with her food. She just wanted to go back to sleep.

*************

"Orion, please. I don't mind where we go. Please?" She looked up at him pleadingly, and he sighed, rolling his own eyes. 

"Fine! Fine, we can drop the boys off at the Potters' and go roaming around Britain for a month or so."

"Yes!" She jumped up and down squealing. "Come on, we need to go!" Some people never changed. Before he could reconsider, they were dropping the boys off at Potter Manor. 

He never was quite sure how that happened. They had planned not to have a honeymoon, he could no longer remember why, but here they were Apparating all around Magical Britain. 

****************

Unplanned and spontaneous as it was, their impromptu honeymoon was wonderful. Far away from all the paparazzi and demanding sons and various family members and issues. They had sent Cassiopeia and Charlus to be their proxies for the duration of their abscence, and Alessia frequently burst into cackles thinking about the chaos that that would cause. Considering that they hadn't been waylaid by outraged Lords yet, it couldn't have been too bad. He hoped. 

April and May that year were golden, as they flung themselves from one end of the country to another as the fancy took them. They saw sea dragons as they flew along the coast on the back of Abraxans, visited a dragon reserve and Alessia found that yes, Parseltongue could be used to speak with dragons. Madam Rosmerta (did she never change) congratulated the two of them heartily when they popped into the Three Broomsticks, saying she had had a 'right to-do' with the Headmaster after he had been negative about the match, assuring the couple that they were as wonderful a pair as she had ever seen. All of Hogsmeade found mysterious excuses to visit the Tgree Broomsticks on that particular afternoon, and even grumpy old Aberforth said that Albus was being a fool about this. Which, for the crotchety bar-tender, was like hugging them ecstatically and yelling that he had always thought they would make a wonderful couple. Especially considering that he had set foot in the rival bar Three Broomsticks.

They saw the Giants' Causeway, without the spells designed for Mundanes of course, Merlin's Grave, the Tower (complete with two little ghosts), Canterbury Cathedral, and almost everything else that the British Isles (Magical _and_ Mundane) could offer. Alessia loved everything, and Orion just loved watching his wife having fun, and indeed appreciated everything as well

But, as always, it had to come to an end eventually. The Daily Prophet was delivered to them with a headline screaming about an attack on the Muggle Houses of Parliament and their blissful peace was broken. 

******************

"There is no evidence that Lord Malfoy was part of this!''

"Lord Malfoy is on trial because he was part of a masked and hooded group sending Killing Curses at innocent bystanders!"

"You have no evidence that he was there of his own free will!" Alessia sighed and shifted as the room burst into chaos. Poor High Lord Bones really was not trying, not that she could blame him considering that Amelia was still in St. Mungo's.

"Shut up!" She snapped, and was gratified to hear everyone instantly silence. In trials, the High Houses' word was law, and they carried the main roles - the Peverells as the executioners, the Greengrasses as the judges, the Blacks as the prosecutioners and the Boneses as the defense attornies. But this was not the reason for the silence - one on one, faced with a slender girl of twenty, some nobles might forget just who she was. But within the chambers of the Wizengamot, with the High Lady Peverell angry, in her place at one of the four great chairs at the head of the room, it was impossible to forget. The Peverells always had been feared, respected and sometimes liked yes, but predominantly feared. "This is ridiculous! You are all squabbling like little children, as though your opinion has any weight until the vote. Let the trial continue, and behave like adults." 

"Thank you High Lady Peverell." Dowager High Lady Felicia Greengrass née Flint's voice was polite, but also quelling - an outburst of the famous Peverell temper was not what was needed. "High Lord Black, if you would continue the trial?"

"Lord Malfoy has accepted Veritaserum and admitted his part in the the attack, as well of being a founding member of the group known as the Knights of Walpurgis or the Death Eaters, who serve Lord Voldemort. What more evidence do you need?" 

**************

**Britain at War!**

The headlines all announced, screaming toall those who would listen about the Death Eaters, and their master, the self-styled Lord Voldemort. Alessia spent an hour in the duelling chambers before Orion could get through her shields and calm her down. "How could this happen? I haven't helped. I've just made things worse!"

He could only hold her as she wept, as powerless as she. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay that was just weird. Sorry. 
> 
> Read and review ☺


End file.
